Crossing Over
by PepperjackCandy
Summary: Smallville/Crossing Over with John Edward crossover. Clark and Lex go to a John Edward gallery reading. Slash, largely implied (one not-very-explicit kiss)


Title: Crossing Over  
Author: PepperjackCandy  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Clark/Lex   
Category: Ep-Related  
Spoilers for: Hourglass  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Smallville-related, or related in any other way to Clark Kent, Superman or any of the various creations of the wonderful folks at DC Comics.   
  
John Edward belongs to himself, and the show _Crossing Over with John Edward_ belongs to Glow in the Dark Productions and USA Cable Network. As I try to keep an open mind on the subject, I do not mean to make any claims about Mr. Edward's psychic ability or lack thereof.  
  
Feedback: Always welcome, either by e-mail or using the review system at fanfiction.net.   
  
A/N: In my writing, Kansas City, Kansas and Kansas City, Missouri withdrew from their respective states and merged into one city, changing its name to Metropolis. The LuthorCorp tower is in the half that used to be Kansas City, Kansas.  
  
========  
  
John Edward, the psychic, was doing a cross-country tour with a scheduled stop in Metropolis. Having heard the rumors of the methods that Edward used to get information on his audience members, Lex wanted to see firsthand, so he pulled some strings to get two tickets, and he and Clark went together.  
  
As they had milled around outside the studio, four people had engaged them in conversation. Thinking that one of them may be a plant to get information, they had given each a different, inaccurate, story.  
  
Lex told the first one that he longed to hear from his late mother, Pamela, who died of a stroke.  
  
Clark had told the second that his parents had been killed by a meteor, and that he wanted to hear from them.  
  
Lex told the third about his brother, Augustus, who died when they were in grade school.  
  
Lex took the fourth as well, telling them about his aunt Lillian, who had died when he was a child.  
  
Now it was just a matter of waiting to see which story, if any, came back to them.  
  
Lex reached over and unobtrusively squeezed Clark's hand briefly, winking as John Edward came out onto the set.  
  
Lex was unimpressed by what he saw in the next twenty minutes, which Edward had spent doing the same things he did on his show -- naming a letter, then suggesting names until someone in the audience reacted. He'd even chosen the letter "L" once, but had gone with men's names, so Lex lost interest.  
  
In minute twenty-one, he looked up into the gallery and said, "A name that starts with a _K_ or possibly -- yes, a _C_. Cathy? Carrie? Cassie?"  
  
A couple of people's aspects brightened, but Edward ignored them, moving his eyes slowly from one gallery member to another.  
  
"No, not Cassie. Cassandra. Her mother didn't like nicknames?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"She's showing me," he shook his head in negation. His lips thinned. "She's showing me a cemetery."  
  
A couple of people in the audience gasped.  
  
He turned to face away from Clark and Lex. "There are lots of graves there, but . . . but something's missing. Some*one* is missing."  
  
Clark's heart froze in his chest and he instinctively reached out for Lex's hand.  
  
Edward turned around suddenly, looking right up at Clark.   
  
"She says that it's not you," his eyes moved from Clark to Lex. "It's you."  
  
Lex tightened his grip on Clark's hand as he remembered Cassandra's death. _It's Cassandra. Clark's old friend. She's going to blame me for killing her._ He thought with apprehension.  
  
There was a long pause. Lex could see resistance on Edward's face.  
  
"The things she's showing me." He winced. "Blood, the Presidential seal, death. And you're at the center of it."  
  
Lex released Clark's hand and fled in terror.  
  
After Clark followed, a considerably paler than usual Edward walked off the set and asked his assistant to tell everyone to come back in half an hour.  
  
Clark's gifts allowed him to catch up with Lex relatively easily. He stepped in front of him to force him to stop.  
  
"Lex," He put his hand on his love's shoulder.  
  
"No." Lex jerked away from his touch. "Don't you see? It *was* Cassandra, and my future *was* so horrible it killed her. I don't want to kill you, too."  
  
He started to hyperventilate, then, and Clark pulled Lex to him for a kiss.  
  
When he released Lex, Lex said, "What was that for?"  
  
"Can't I kiss my boyfriend?"  
  
"Not in the middle of downtown Metropolis in broad daylight, no."  
  
"Well, you were freaking out. You looked like you needed a kiss. Though I guess I could have slapped you instead." He grinned to show he was joking.  
  
"Come on." Clark took Lex by the hand and began to lead him down the street.  
  
"Where are we going?" They were on Commerce, and Lex had a sinking suspicion he knew.  
  
"The LuthorCorp tower."  
  
Lex balked. "Why?"  
  
"Because. I want you to see something."  
  
Soon they were standing on the observation deck, surrounded by tourists.  
  
"If this is the part where you tell me that you'll give me all of this if I'll bow down and worship you, my dad's already tried that." Lex said bitterly.  
  
"Be quiet. Or I'll kiss you again." Clark looked out the window and, seeing it was facing north, walked Lex to the other side.  
  
"Look down there. See I-70?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"If you take it west, where will it take you?"  
  
"Topeka."  
  
"But what if you don't *want* to go to Topeka? What if you decide you want to go to St. Louis?"  
  
"Then you go east on I-70. I really don't see where this is going."  
  
Clark turned to face Lex, taking both of his hands in his. "Where this is going is *not* to Topeka."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When she was alive, Cassandra told me that her visions were signposts. I think they a better analogy is that they're sort of scheduled destinations. If you take this path, that's where you'll end up."  
  
"So if I don't want to end up in Topeka, I just have to change direction?"  
  
Clark nodded.  
  
"It can't possibly be that easy."  
  
"Why not? Why should it be difficult? You don't like where your life is going, take it in a different direction."  
  
Lex closed his eyes. What would he do without his dreams of the Presidency?   
  
He opened them again, looking into Clark's eyes.   
  
And realized he'd do just fine. 


End file.
